Visiteurs
by Alvina26
Summary: Le point de vue de Renesmée lors de sa rencontre avec les Denali... Traduction de l'OS de Sarahippy


O

O

Note de l'auteur (Sarahippy) :

Tous les personnages, décors, etc. appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Des parties du texte sont directement tirés de Breaking Dawn. Tout plagiat est interdit.

Je suis tellement Team Renesmée après avoir écrit ça ! C'est un OS sur les sentiments de Renesmée face à sa rencontre avec Les Denali. Chapitre 30 : Irrésistible.

Cela m'a presque fait mal d'écrire sur Jacob avec affection. J'avais l'impression de trahir Edward en disant des choses gentilles sur lui. Mais, c'est Renesmée, donc je ne peux pas y échapper… Pas vrai ?

Note de la traductrice :

Merci à Sarahippy pour m'avoir donné son autorisation pour traduire son OS !

Mon livre Révélation étant à 40 kilomètres de là où je me trouve, je ne peux vous dire exactement à quelle page commence cet OS (p 581 pour Breaking Dawn) ^^

Pour la même raison, les dialogues ne seront pas une copie conforme avec ceux du livre. Désolée pour celles que ça gênera ^^

-Bonne Lecture-

**Visiteurs**

Tout le monde était stressé. Maman, Papa et Jacob avaient passé un long moment à tourner en ronds, faisant les cents pas, tout en parlant des personnes que j'allais rencontrer. Les nouvelles personnes semblaient passionnantes. Les yeux de Papa rencontrèrent les miens et il me sourit. Lui souriant en retour, j'étendis le bras jusqu'au visage de Jacob, appuyant ma paume contre sa douce peau chaude. Son sourire en réponse me remplit de chaleur. Je lui montrai une image de Papa me tenant et son sourire rétrécit. _Mon pauvre Jacob.. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas !_

Il sourit à nouveau et embrassa mon front, me serrant plus fermement dans ses bras un moment.

Jacob me passa à Papa et alla se tenir debout près de Maman qui guettait à travers la fenêtre, ne bougeant pas du tout. Je voulais me blottir contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux, comme elle l'avait fait avec moi quand Tante Alice était partie.

Appuyant ma tête sur l'épaule de Papa, j'encerclai mes bras autour de son cou, le serrant fortement. Il embrassa mes cheveux et me tint plus proche contre lui.

_Papa, je t'aime, _pensai-je, sentant sa peau froide sous ma joue.

« Je t'aime aussi ma chérie. Plus que tu ne pourras jamais savoir » me dit-il calmement, me berçant doucement alors qu'il m'étreignait. C'était agréable.

Je savais pourquoi Maman voulait toujours être près de Papa - être dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Il nous faisait nous sentir en sécurité, même s'il ne savait pas ce qui allait nous arriver. Il nous protégera, peu importe qui essayera de nous faire du mal.

« Je vous protégerai, » murmura-t-il, touchant le bout de mon nez avec son doigt, « Je le promets. »

Maman nous regarda à ce moment-là. Elle sourit un peu tandis qu'elle avança vers nous. Elle était magnifique. Elle et Papa l'étaient tous les deux. Et mon Jacob.

Elle toucha ma joue avant de me prendre dans ses bras, me serrant fermement. Je passai doucement mes doigts dans ses longs cheveux doux, appréciant la sensation. Papa embrassa mes cheveux puis le front de Maman avant de marcher vers la grande baie vitrée, les yeux tournés vers la porte d'entrée encore et encore. Mes visiteurs seront bientôt là.

Alors que Papa restait près de la fenêtre, attendant de voir ses amis, Jacob et Maman m'emmenèrent dans la salle à manger, nous asseyant tous sur les chaises. Maman me dit que nous devions rester ici jusqu'à ce que tous les invités soient là et que Papa leur ait parlé de moi. Je devais être patiente.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me tortiller un peu dans les bras de Maman, ma main cherchant celle de Jacob au-dessus de la table. Il tendit le bras, sourit quand j'enveloppai ma main autour de ses deux doigts. Son contact était rassurant.

Maman me caressait les cheveux sans y penser, ses doigts bougeant en rythme le long de mon dos à travers mes mèches bouclées. Je me nichai dans son cou, pressant ma paume contre sa joue. Je n'avais rien à lui montrer, j'aimais simplement poser ma main contre sa joue douce. Examinant mes yeux, elle sut que c'était ma façon de lui dire que tout irait bien.

Mon excitation à rencontrer ces nouvelles personnes s'était évanouie à présent, me laissant… nerveuse ? Je sentis brusquement une sensation bizarre dans mon ventre, comme s'il remuait en moi, sensation légère et instable. Comme c'est étrange. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela avant.

« Et s'ils ne m'aimaient pas ? » murmurai-je à Maman. Au même moment, leurs yeux se concentrèrent sur mon visage.

« Évidemment qu'ils vont t'… » commença Jacob mais Maman l'interrompit d'un regard. Elle faisait souvent cela avec lui.

« Ils ne te comprennent pas, Renesmée, car ils n'ont jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. Les amener à te comprendre est le problème, » expliqua-t-elle lentement, ses yeux rouges voulant me faire comprendre. Et je comprenais. S'ils ne prenaient pas le temps de me comprendre, alors nous aurions de gros problèmes. Comme cette autre femme, Irina. Elle ne m'avait pas donné de chance.

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils aient à « me donner une chance ». Pourquoi n'étais-je pas normale pour commencer ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas être quelque chose - un humain, un loup-garou ou un vampire ? Cela rendrait les choses tellement plus faciles si _j'avais simplement une place._

« Tu es unique. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, » me dit-elle fermement.

Je secouai la tête. _C'était_ une mauvaise chose. Je mettais tout le monde en danger juste parce que j'étais ce que j'étais.

« C'est ma faute. »

« Non, » affirmèrent-ils d'une même voix. Je soupirai, me blottissant encore plus dans la tendre étreinte de Maman. Avant que quiconque ne puisse dire quelque chose d'autre, nous entendîmes le bruit que nous avions tant attendu : le ralentissement d'un moteur sur la route, le son étant de plus en plus fort puisqu'il s'approchait, le long de l'allée sinueuse.

Finalement, le son cessa devant la maison et nous écoutions tous les portières s'ouvrirent puis se refermer. Je me demandai à quoi ressemblait leur voiture - était-elle argentée comme celle de Papa, ou peut-être jaune, comme celle de tante Alice ? Tante Alice me manquait… Maman me tint plus fortement et je réalisai qu'elle avait tout entendu. Je retirai ma main loin de son visage, jouant à nouveau avec ses cheveux. Je devais être plus prudente avec ce que je lui laissais voir - je ne voulais pas la bouleverser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je savais que Papa avait vu tout cela, mais il ne dit rien tandis qu'il se tenait près de la porte.

Avant qu'ils n'aient frappé à la porte comme Papi Charlie, Papa l'ouvrit.

« Edward ! » chanta joyeusement la voix d'une jeune femme. Les bras de Maman se crispèrent autour de moi et je fronçai les sourcils, voyant un éclat de colère dans ses yeux rouges. Elle était en colère que cette femme parle à Papa.

« Bonjour Tanya. Kate, Eléazar, Carmen, » les accueillit Papa.

Ils murmurèrent faiblement « bonjour ». Étaient-ils timides ? Mais ils étaient les amis de Papa !

« Carlisle a dit qu'il devait nous parler tout de suite, » déclara Tanya, « quel est le problème ? Des ennuis avec les loups-garous ? »

Je n'aimais pas qu'elle saute à cette conclusion - Jacob et sa meute nous avaient aidés, ils ne sont pas un fardeau.

« Non, » dit Papa, « Notre trêve avec les loups-garous est plus forte que jamais. » _C'est exact,_ pensai-je vigoureusement.

La dame nommée Tanya ria doucement. « Tu ne vas pas nous inviter à entrer ? » demanda-t-elle, mais sans laisser Papa répondre, « Où est Carlisle ? »

« Carlisle a dû partir, » soupira Papa avec calme. Personne ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes.

« Que se passe-t-il Edward ? » questionna Tanya d'une voix légèrement exigeante. La tension dans les bras de Maman augmenta et je lui caressai la main de façon rassurante. Papa commença à parler avec eux maintenant, leur demandant de lui donner une chance de s'expliquer. Je déplaçai le bouts de mes doigts le long du bras froid de Maman. Je pianotai les quelques premières notes de sa berceuse que Papa m'avait apprise.

Une nuit, avant que Papa et Maman ne m'emmène à la maison pour dormir, il s'était assis avec moi à son piano. Il m'avait perchée sur ses genoux et très lentement, il m'avait aidé à appuyer sur les touches du piano pour faire de la belle musique. Je me rappelai le large sourire qui avait éclairé son visage quand j'avais commencé à les appuyer par moi-même, sans son aide. Il avait été si fier de moi.

Je souris face à ce souvenir et me concentrai sur Papa et ses amis, discutant.

« Je veux dire que toute ma famille est en danger, un très grand danger. Mais avant d'expliquer quoi que se soit, je vous réclame une promesse. Écoutez tout ce que je vous dirai avant de réagir. Je vous supplie de me laisser parler jusqu'au bout. »

Ses amis restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, puis Tanya répondit à la demande de Papa.

« D'accord. Nous ne jugerons pas tant que tu n'en auras pas terminé. » Maman se détendit un peu, m'embrassant les cheveux délicatement.

« Merci Tanya. Nous ne vous mêlerions pas à cette histoire si nous avions eu le choix. »

J'entendis Papa faire un pas loin de la porte et ensuite les pas de ses amis sur le tapis mœlleux du salon. Nous restâmes toujours là où ils ne pouvaient nous voir.

Je perçus quelqu'un renifler puis la voix de Tanya légèrement dégoûtée.

« Je savais que les loups étaient impliqués » Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi tous les vampires pensaient-ils que les loups sentaient mauvais ? J'aime réellement l'odeur de Jacob.

Papa lui rappela qu'ils étaient là pour nous aider et elle ne fit plus aucun autre commentaire.

« Où est ta Bella ? » demanda une autre femme, « comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle va nous rejoindre très prochainement. Elle va bien, merci. Elle s'adapte à l'immortalité avec une finesse incroyable. » Je ne pensai pas que quiconque passa à côté de la fierté avec laquelle il parla de Maman.

« Parle-nous du danger » sollicita Tanya calmement. « Nous allons t'écouter, et nous serons à vos côtés, là où est notre place. »

Papa prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre la parole. « J'aimerais vous prendre à témoin d'abord. Tendez l'oreille - dans l'autre pièce. Qu'entendez-vous ? »

Quelqu'un commença à bouger, mais Papa les arrêta. « Il suffit d'écouter pour l'instant, s'il vous plaît. »

« Un loup-garou, j'imagine. Je peux discerner son cœur, » avança Tanya.

Je souris et levai les yeux vers Jacob. Son froncement de sourcils disparut quand il me vit le regarder et il fut remplacé par un sourire.

« Quoi d'autre ? » demanda Papa, sa voix était calme.

« Qu'est-ce que cette mélodie ? » questionna l'une des autres femmes. « Est-ce… une sorte d'oiseau ? »

Mon rythme cardiaque sonnait comme celui d'un oiseau ? Je ne le savais pas avant.

« Non, mais rappelez-vous ce que vous entendez. Maintenant, que sentez-vous ? Outre le loup-garou ? »

« Y'a-t-il un humain ici ? » murmura l'homme, Eléazar.

_Essaie encore_, pensai-je tristement.

« Non, » réfuta Tanya, « Ce n'est pas humain… Mais… Plus proche de l'humain que le reste des senteurs présentes ici. Qu'est-ce que c'est Edward ? Je ne pense pas avoir déjà humé ce parfum avant. »

_C'est parce que je suis bizarre._

« C'est même certain, Tanya. Sil vous plaît, souvenez-vous que cela est quelque chose de totalement nouveau pour vous. Abandonnez vos préjugés. »

« J'ai promis de t'écouter, Edward, » lui rappela Tanya.

« Très bien, donc… Bella ? Amène Renesmée, s'il te plaît. »

C'était le moment.

Je pressai mon visage dans ses cheveux doux, cachant mon visage. Je me sentais nerveuse en ce moment. Maman se leva lentement, me tenant serré alors qu'elle entrait dans le salon. Elle ne s'approcha pas plus près des visiteurs. Je pouvais voir Jacob se tenir derrière nous quand j'ouvris un œil. Il me sourit, essayant de me rassurer, je crois.

Ça marcha un peu.

Je pris une grande inspiration et jetai un regard de sous les cheveux de Maman, observant les invités silencieux et Papa. Je me préparai, m'accrochant fortement à Maman, au cas où ils essayeraient de me toucher. Maman ne les laisserait pas me faire du mal. J'espérai qu'ils ne me blesseront pas, parce qu'ils ont tous l'air si jolie. Pas plus belle que Maman, bien sûr, mais quand même très jolie.

La dame avec les cheveux roux bouclés trébucha vers l'arrière. Je ne savais pas que les vampires pouvaient tomber.

L'autre dame avec de longs cheveux lisses et blonds fit un saut en arrière vers la porte et se tint solidement appuyée avec son dos au mur. Elle siffla sous le choc.

Eléazar bondit devant la dame à côté de lui, qui avait aussi les cheveux bruns et une peau d'olive. D'après ce que j'avais compris des discussions de Papa et Maman au cours des dernières heures, je devinai que c'était Carmen. Ils semblaient tous beaux, même quand ils avaient peur.

« Oh, allez, » grogna Jacob dans un souffle. Je voulus tendre la main et tenir la sienne, mais je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux des jolies visiteurs. Pensaient-ils que j'allais les blesser ? Était-ce pour ça qu'ils étaient si effrayés ?

Papa se tint à côté de Maman et moi, nous enfermant étroitement dans ses bras. Je saisis solidement sa main et me penchai pour presser ma joue contre la sienne. Je me sentis de nouveau en sécurité. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur mon front, me rappelant silencieusement son amour infini pour Maman et moi. Il voulait faire comprendre ses amis.

« Vous avez promis d'écouter, » leur dit-il enfin, détournant le regard de Maman et moi.

« Certaines choses ne peuvent être entendues ! » s'écria Tanya. « Comment as-tu osé Edward ? Ne sais-tu donc pas ce que cela signifie ? »

« Nous devons partir d'ici, » s'affola Kate, la main sur la poignée de porte.

« Edward… » commença Eléazar, mais il ne finit pas ce qu'il voulut dire.

« Attendez, » insista Papa avec une voix plus tranchante à présent. « Souvenez-vous de ce que vous entendez, de ce que vous flairez. Renesmée n'est pas ce que vous pensez qu'elle est. »

« Il n'y a aucune exception à la loi Edward » s'adressa sèchement Tanya à Papa. Je n'appréciai pas la façon dont elle lui parla.

« Tanya, » grogna-t-il presque, « Vous pouvez entendre les battements de son cœur ! Arrêtez et réfléchissez un peu à ce que cela signifie. »

« Son cœur ? » murmura la dame au cheveux noirs - Carmen - d'où elle se tenait, derrière Eléazar qui était toujours dans une position de protection envers elle.

« Elle n'est pas un enfant immortel, » continua-t-il, regardant directement Carmen, « Elle est à moitié humaine. »

Les visiteurs le fixèrent tous sous le choc, attendant qu'il poursuive.

« Soyez attentif, » exigea Papa de sa voix persuasive, « Renesmée est unique en son genre. Je suis son père. Pas son créateur… Son père biologique. » _Mon Papa._

Tanya ne secoua la tête que très légèrement tant elle était figée. Papa me caressa la joue doucement.

« Edward, tu ne peux pas attendre de nous que, » débuta Eléazar.

« Donne-moi une autre explication, Eléazar. Tu peux sentir la chaleur de son corps dans l'air. Le sang coule dans ses veines, Eléazar. Tu peux le humer. »

« Comment ? » souffla Kate.

« Bella est sa mère biologique, » lui expliqua Papa, « Elle a conçu, porté et donné naissance à Renesmée alors qu'elle était encore humaine. Ça l'a presque tué. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à injecté suffisamment de venin dans son cœur pour la sauver. »

Ma lèvre inférieure trembla. _J'ai presque tué Maman ?_ Personne ne l'avait dit comme ça avant. Je refermai mon étreinte.

Papa desserra un de ses bras d'autour de nous et atteignit ma main. Le bout de ses doigts dessinèrent de petits cercles sur ma paume, m'apaisant. Pendant qu'il le faisait, il garda un œil sur les invités. Son toucher chassa la douleur loin de mon cœur.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu une chose pareille, » affirma Eléazar avec un regard mécontent.

« Les relations physiques entre vampires et humains ne sont pas communnes, » commenta Papa, « Et les humains qui s'en sortent sont encore plus rares. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord, mes cousines ? »

Je ne savais plus de quoi ils parlaient, aussi je posai ma tête sur l'épaule de Maman et je fermai les yeux.

« Approche maintenant, Eléazar. Assurément tu peux voir la ressemblance. » Je perçus un mouvement et ouvris mes yeux pour trouver Carmen venir vers moi. Quand elle se trouva en face de nous, elle se pencha jusqu'à ce que son visage soit très proche du mien. Elle était même plus belle de près !

« Tu sembles avoir les yeux de ta mère, mais le visage de ton père, » chuchota-t-elle doucement. Ses yeux dorés étaient chaleureux et ses lèvres parfaites se relevèrent en un jolie sourire. Je l'aimais bien. _Beaucoup_.

Je lui souris en retour, voulant lui faire savoir que je ne voulais pas la frapper. Elle était en sécurité avec moi. J'étendis le bras pour toucher le visage de Maman, lui montrant alors l'image de moi, touchant le visage de Carmen, et lui parlant de moi et de notre famille. _C'est d'accord, Maman ?_

« T'opposes-tu à ce que Renesmée t'en dise un petit peu plus sur elle-même ? Elle a un don pour expliquer les choses, » murmura Maman à Carmen. Je fus inondée de douceur quand elle parla de mon don.

Carmen continua de me sourire. « Parles-tu, petite ? »

« Oui » répondis-je toute contente, « Mais je peux t'en montrer bien plus que je ne peux t'en dire. »

Je serrai la main de Papa avant de la lâcher et de tendre mes doigts vers Carmen. Je pressai ma main contre son doux cou froid.

J'attaquai dès le début de ma vie - la perception des voix étouffées de Maman et Papa de l'intérieur de ma petite maison dans le ventre de Maman. Quand je vis finalement le beau visage de Papa pour la première fois, ses mains glissant un peu avec tout ce sang quand il me saisit. Puis la vue du rose et doux visage humain et fatiguée de Maman. Elle avait été si belle ; aujourd'hui elle était très belle.

Je lui montrai la fois où Tante Alice m'avait tenue dans ses bras alors que nous nous trouvions sur le seuil de la bibliothèque. Nous étions restées là un long moment, regardant Papa assis, immobile, près de Maman alors qu'elle était allongée, silencieuse et aussi immobile. Elle s'était réveillée le lendemain de ce jour-là.

Je lui montrai la première fois où Maman m'avait vue après qu'elle se soit réveillée ; la longue attente que nous avions endurée ; les mètres entre nous tandis que Tante Rosalie me tenait loin d'elle, au cas où elle perdrait le contrôle. Mais la frustration en avait valu la peine - l'étreinte de Maman avait été si divine que j'avais pardonné à ma tante sans hésiter.

Je lui montrai quand Tante Rosalie et Tante Alice avaient gentiment brossé mes cheveux avec lenteur et amour. Papi et son ruban à mesurer. Jacob jouant avec moi, me passant l'argenterie de la cuisine que je pouvais tordre et plier avec ma force. Mamie Esmée n'avait jamais semblé s'en préoccuper.

Je lui montrai Maman essayant d'attaquer Jacob après avoir découvert combien il m'aimait, qu'il s'était imprégné de moi. Le matin où Maman et Papa étaient revenus de leur première nuit dans leur nouvelle maison, Papa me nourrissant de sang délicieux avec ce gobelet qui n'avait pas plié ou qui ne s'était pas cabossé, peu importe combien je l'avais pressé. Je me souvins lorsque Papi Charlie était venu, écoutant le murmure de son sang, mais s'en être autorisée à mordre. Je l'aimais et ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

Je lui montrai des petits moments anodins, mais des moments qui étaient très précieux pour moi. Oncle Emmett et Oncle Jasper me poursuivant autour de la maison, essayant de m'attraper alors que je réussissais toujours à bondir hors d'atteinte. Papa jouant du piano pour moi et pour Maman tandis que nous étions ensemble dans le séjour. La première fois où je les avais vus s'embrasser devant moi. Maman venait juste de finir de discuter avec Tante Alice sur une séance shopping où elle voulait aller, elle marchait dans le salon et Papa s'était faufilé jusqu'à elle et l'avait entraînée dans ses bras puis il l'avait embrassée. Je n'avais pu détacher mes yeux d'eux ; ça avait été comme regarder l'amour. Maman et Papa étaient l'amour. Quand ils s'étaient écartés l'un de l'autre, ils m'avaient câlinée pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que je fus endormie. C'était mon jour préféré jusqu'ici.

Je lui montrai, le jour où Jacob et Maman étaient allés chasser avec moi, et cette femme, Irina, m'avait vue. Le jour où Tante Alice et Oncle Jasper étaient partis, et comment plus rien n'avait été pareille depuis. Et enfin, ce moment horrible lorsque Jacob s'était assis avec moi dans le coin du salon, à regarder ma famille se déplacer. Tante Rosalie s'était débarrassée de sa jolie robe et avait mis des vêtements solides et confortables pour son départ. Partis. Ils étaient tous partis.

Mais maintenant nous avions l'espoir. Ils étaient dehors pour trouver davantage de personnes pouvant nous aider, et nos nouveaux amis sont ici avec nous en ce moment. Si seulement nous pouvions les convaincre de nous aider.

Je laissai tomber ma main du visage de Carmen, lui souriant. Ses yeux étaient stupéfaits, néanmoins elle avait toujours un sourire collé au visage.

« C'est vraiment ta fille, n'est-ce pas ? » souffla-t-elle, fixant Papa.

_Bien sûr que je le suis, _pensai-je fièrement. « Quel don étonnant ! » continua-t-elle, « Il ne peut provenir que d'un père fort talentueux. »

« Crois-tu ce qu'elle t'a montré ? » demanda Papa, nerveux.

« Sans aucune hésitation » dit-elle simplement. Maman, Papa et moi-même poussâmes tous un mince soupir de soulagement. Un de convaincu, plus que trois autres. Et ce n'était que le début, le reste de nos visiteurs allaient venir…

Eléazar ne fut pas impressionné. « Carmen ! »

Elle se tourna gracieusement vers lui, prenant ses mains dans les siennes et les serra.

« Aussi impossible que cela semble, Edward ne nous dit rien d'autre que la vérité. Laisse l'enfant te le prouver.

Elle le poussa du coude et hocha la tête vers moi. « Montre lui, _mi querida (ma chérie) _»

Je souris énormément, ravie de sa tolérance envers moi. Elle ne pensait pas que j'étais bizarre.

Dans mon enthousiasme, j'oubliai de donner à Eléazar un instant avant de le laisser rentrer dans mon esprit. Au lieu de cela, je posai immédiatement ma main sur son front, en débutant par ce que j'avais montré à Carmen.

« _Ay caray ! (Ca alors !) »_ cracha-t-il, pour ensuite reculer brusquement loin de moi. Pourquoi n'aimait-il pas mes souvenirs ?

« Que t'a-t-elle fait ? » interrogea Tanya, s'approchant avec Kate.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, Carmen expliqua pour moi, « Elle vient juste de montrer son point de vue de l'histoire. »

Je fronçai les sourcils à Eléazar, voulant de lui qu'il me donne une chance, comme Carmen l'avait fait. « Regarde, s'il te plaît, » lui ordonnai-je. Je retendis ma main vers lui et attendis qu'il s'approche suffisamment pour toucher son visage.

Il ne bougea pas tout de suite, au contraire, il me toisa avec méfiance. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Carmen pour se rassurer. Elle lui fit un signe de tête encourageant.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'aventurer vers moi, fermant ses yeux quand ma main toucha son visage. Il frémit au premier souvenir, toutefois il resta quand même alors je lui montrais tous les autres.

Lorsque j'eus fini, je caressai doucement sa joue avant de l'éloigner, le rassurant comme je l'avais fait avec Carmen.

« Aahh, je vois, » expira-t-il en rouvrant ses yeux. Je lui souris, me demandant s'il allait être mon ami ou non. Il sourit en retour ; il l'était.

« Eléazar ? » appela Tanya en faisant à nouveau un pas en avant, quoique timidement.

« C'est la vérité, Tanya. Cet enfant n'est pas un immortel. Elle est mi-humaine. Viens. Vois par toi-même. »

Elle hocha la tête doucement et se déplaça jusqu'à se tenir en face de nous. Maman me tint plus serrée quand le visage de Tanya fut en face du mien. Je présentai ma main et la laissai venir à moi. Sa peau était très douce mais plus froide que celle de Carmen ou Eléazar. Au début, elle haleta et tressaillit quand je lui montrai le premier souvenir, mais écouta quand je projetai le reste. Ensuite, elle me donna un petit sourire et me caressa la joue avec douceur.

Finalement, elle convint Kate s'avancer aussi. « Kate, il n'y a rien à craindre. Renesmée est notre ami et elle ne veut pas nous blesser. Viens et laisse la te montrer, » demanda-t-elle calmement.

Lentement, Kate vint, prenant la place précédente de Tanya en face de moi.

Elle se rapprocha avec hésitation. Je lui souris légèrement et tapota sa joue avant de lui montrer le premier souvenir. Elle haleta sous le choc, comme Tanya, mais ferma les yeux et se détendit quand elle devint plus à l'aise avec mes pensées.

Elle me sourit quand ce fut terminé, recula pour se mettre à côté de Tanya.

« Merci de nous avoir écouté, » Les gratifia vivement Papa. Et avec cela, ils se lancèrent tous dans une conversation sur les dangers qui nous attendaient et sur les Volturi qui allaient débarquer. Je refusai d'écouter -je ne voulais pas ne serait-ce qu'envisager la possibilité que Maman, Papa, Jacob ou n'importe quel membre de ma famille puisse être blessé.

J'enfouis à nouveau mon visage dans les cheveux de Maman, laissant le parfum agréable et la douceur m'entourer, rendant tout le reste indifférent.

Je me citai de bons souvenirs - quand je jouais à me déguiser avec Tante Alice ; quand je m'amusais sur le dos de Jacob alors qu'il courrait à travers la forêt ; quand Oncle Emmett essayait de m'apprendre à jouer aux jeux vidéos, ses mains massives m'aidant à saisir la grande manette. Je me souvins de Mamie Esmée, prenant soin de ses magnifiques fleurs. Elle m'avait fait une guirlande de marguerite que je pouvais porter en collier. Papa avait dit que j'étais belle en le portant.

Me tirant hors de mes souvenirs, la main de Papa me toucha la joue avant de s'écarter. Je saisis sa main et la tirai de nouveau vers ma joue, la tenant là. Il me fit un sourire rapide avant de retourner son attention vers les visiteurs et de continuer sa conversation.

Je le surpris à dire quelque chose sur « des enfants qui ne peuvent être apprivoisés. » J'espérais qu'il ne parlait pas de moi !

« Je ne suis pas dangereuse du tout, » leur assurai-je, « Je n'ai jamais blessé Papi, Sue ou Billy. J'aime les humains. Et les loups comme mon Jacob, » affirmai-je avec empressement, abandonnant la main de Papa pour atteindre derrière Maman, le bras de Jacob. Son sourire était éclatant.

Tout le monde resta silencieux pendant un moment, certains d'entre eux échangeant des regards. Papa commença à reparler de la vitesse à laquelle je grandis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis Carmen dire quelque chose sur moi. Je levai les yeux pour la voir venir vers moi, bras tendus et un grand sourire sur son beau visage.

« Puis-je te prendre dans mes bras, _bébé linda (beau bébé) _? »

_Évidemment !_ J'allongeai avec impatience mes bras vers elle. Maman me passa à Carmen et elle me prit dans ses bras, me blottissant contre sa poitrine. J'enfermai son cou dans mes bras et l'étreignit avec force, respirant son doux parfum de fleurs et de bonheur.

Elle me chuchotait des mots dans une langue étrange - des mots que je ne comprenais pas. Néanmoins elle me parlait dans des intonations douces et à voix basse, presque comme si elle chantait pour moi.

Quand elle se retourna et marcha lentement avec moi vers la baie vitrée, je pus voir par-dessus son épaule Maman et Papa. Tout le monde me regardait mais je ne voyais qu'eux. Papa se tenait derrière elle, son menton reposant sur le dessus de sa tête avec ses bras étroitement enroulés autour d'elle. Ils me souriaient tous les deux et Papa mima avec ses lèvres « Merci ».

Il n'avait pas à me remercier. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour protéger ma merveilleuse famille, et même mes nouveaux amis.

Je leur souris à mon tour avant de fermer les yeux et d'écouter les paisibles murmures de Carmen, qui se mélangeaient subtilement avec les seuls autres sons de la pièce : le puissant rythme cardiaque de mon Jacob, faisant écho au mien.

_O_

_O_

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Je suis heureuse d'être arrivée au bout de la traduction de ce long OS !_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu :D_

_O_

_O_


End file.
